


Partners in Command

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the commander and captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Command

As far as teams went, none could actually beat _The Team_ that was Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Captain Rex and Ahsoka Tano were giving it a go, though. After a few rough starts to their cooperation as Skywalker's command staff, the pair had found a point to revolve around. Ahsoka would pull out the men's morale, boosting them, and throw herself recklessly into danger for them. Rex would give the steady orders, plan things out, and then charge in behind her, so as to support the gains she made.

After, when the reports were done, and the men tended, the Commander and the Captain saw to each other. For her, it was the opportunity to talk out the harsher practicalities of the war. For him, it was having someone who listened and valued his opinions. Skywalker had lost count of how many times he'd stumbled over them still in the mess, talking out the campaigns, oblivious to the hour of the night, or how long they'd been conscious.

Likewise, if one was put out of the action, the other made sure to show up and give a thorough briefing, just so they both knew what was going on.

It might not be _The Team_ , but it was a solid partnership that made the 501st one of the best kriffing units in the whole war.


End file.
